


BTOB NSFW Twitter Prompts

by feygrim



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 17,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: I'm accepting prompts through my curious cat on @btobnsfw (see pinned tweet) and I wanted to post them on my AO3 so more of you can enjoy!





	1. Iljae x 84: Needy, clingy sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting prompts through my curious cat on @btobnsfw (see pinned tweet) and I wanted to post them on my AO3 so more of you can enjoy!

Playing as if they didn't notice each other, ignoring each other, messing around with other members. It made them ache with want. When they were alone, the facade dropped quickly. Desperation and lust took over, their bodies crashing into each other.

"Want you, want you," Ilhoon murmurs over and over, hands caressing and pinching Sungjae's sides and back.

"I'm here, I'm here," Sungjae whispers back, leaning down to kiss Ilhoon fiercely, sinking his teeth into Ilhoon's bottom lip, as he lifted the smaller man and climbed on the bed.

Later, Ilhoon would give vague excuses to the poor makeup artists as he brushed his tongue over the cut and smiled to himself. He could feel Sungjae's gaze on him but ignored it. The game would start over again.


	2. Changsik x 19: Almost getting caught & 35: Public/semi public sex

(19: Almost getting caught & 35: Public/semi sex)  
  
Hyunsik grins widely, letting Changsub push him the nearest wall. "We're going to be seen." They were in the gym shower room and anyone could step in at any moment.  
  
Changsub just continues to kiss his neck. "I don't care. You've been teasing me all day. You knew what you were doing."  
  
"You're just so fun to rile up," Hyunsik giggles and pulls him into a real kiss. His hand dips down to cup both their cocks, jerking them off together. They moaned into each other's mouths as they rubbed against each other, getting lost in the pleasure.  
  
Enough that they almost didn't hear the steps of another gym patron enter the room. Hyunsik caught a glimpse of the stranger out of the corner of his eye and pushed Changsub away, directing with his eyes and hands to act normal. Thankfully, the stranger didn't seem to notice anything strange and barely looked their way. Changsub and Hyunsik shared relieved glances.  
  
"We'll finish this later," Hyunsik whispered, as he passed Changsub after finishing his shower. Changsub usually liked a long shower after a good workout but he found himself out of the shower in just 5 minutes.


	3. Ilhyuk x 65: Fight sex

Minhyuk pinned Ilhoon down under him, breathing heavily. He grinned even thought it hurt his split lip. "I win." They'd been at it for several minutes, fighting to see who would get to top. It was probably strange to others but their type of foreplay got the blood pumping and the adrenaline rushing, heightening the intensity of their sex. 

Ilhoon frowned and tried to buck Minhyuk off but couldn't. But he wasn't a sore loser. He relaxed under Minhyuk, pushing his hips back and rubbing his ass against the older man's crotch. "To the victor, the spoils."

He pulled Ilhoon's pants down, exposing his ass and smacking it. "Your ass is definitely a treasure." He spread his ass cheeks, leaning down to give Ilhoon' asshole a kiss. "The prettiest treasure of them all."  
Ilhoon would have snapped at the dumb line but he was too busy moaning from Minhyuk eating him out. He shoved his hand in his sweats and squeezed his cock. "H-hurry up and fuck me!"

Minhyuk bit Ilhoon's right cheek lightly, sitting up to find lube. "Now that's not how the loser should talk. The winner gets to take all. the. time. they. want." Minhyuk smirked and slowly pushed one finger inside Ilhoon, thrusting in and out. Ilhoon shuddered, squeezing his cock again.


	4. Changjae x 9: First time & 43: Bad sex/gone wrong

  
"Ah."  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"The condom broke," Changsub said sheepishly. "I'll pull out."  
  
"But you just got all the way in!" Sungjae whined, sitting up on his elbows.  "It was starting to feel good."  
  
"Safety first," Changsub hummed. He pulled out then noticed his cock was bare. "Ah."

"What now?" Sungjae sighed.  
  
Changsub blushed, scratching his head. "The condom rolled off. It's...It's still inside you."  
  
Sungjae shot up, eyes wide as saucers. "Shit! Really?!" He felt down there, confirming it as true when he felt the rubber. "Oh my god."  
  
"Did you get it? Do you need help?" Sungjae swatted his hands away.  
  
"I got it, I got it! My fingers are longer!" Sungjae grimaced as he carefully pulled out the condom, holding it up with a frown. "There."

Changsub couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the bright pink torn condom. "I'm-I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't----" He threw his head back, holding his stomach as his laughter seemed to move through his whole body.  
  
Sungjae snorted, a small smile coming to his face. He couldn't help but laugh as well and hearing Changsub laugh made it hard to stay annoyed. He threw the condom at Changsub, laughing even more at the disgusted noises his boyfriend made. "Hey! You were just inside me, how does this gross you out!"

  
"It's different!" Changsub held the condom like it was contaminated and threw it away. He wiped his hands as he climbed back onto the bed, next to Sungjae. "Want to try again?"  
  
Sungjae bit his lip. "I'm not...really in the mood anymore. There's no rush anyway. Let's just cuddle." He pulled his legs under him and moved under the covers. Changsub followed suit, putting an arm around Sungjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this can happen but I've heard about dildos getting stuck before so this is kinda similar?


	5. Minkwang x 12: Sex game

One thing you should know about Minhyuk and Eunkwang was that they were competitive. They loved each other but once a challenge was made, they followed through mercilessly. Whether it was sports or video games or chores, they would do their best to be the winner. Sex was no different.

Minhyuk made a joke about Eunkwang's stamina, Eunkwang retaliated with a challenge. First to come loses and has to be the other's servant all week.

"You're making this too easy." Minhyuk grinned as he surveyed his boyfriend. Red face, heavy breathing, pink cock leaking copious amounts of pre-come. All the signs that Eunkwang was close.

"Y-y-you know I'm sensitive!" Eunkwang whined. "You took over too much! It's unfair!"

Minhyuk swirled his finger around Eunkwang's nipple, barely grazing the hard nub but Eunkwang flinched anyway. This was a competition Minhyuk intended to win but he couldn't help but think his boyfriend was adorable like this. "Do something then. See if you can make me lose it."

Eunkwang pouted. "I have tricks up my sleeve too, you know." He sat up, pushing Minhyuk over and straddling him. Grabbing the lube, he poured the gel on both his hands. He gripped Minhyuk's cock with his left and fingered himself with his right. It was a quick prep, he already had himself ready before, and he sank down onto Minhyuk's cock with ease. "H-How's this?" He grinned when Minhyuk closed his eyes and let out a groan. He gritted his teeth as he started to ride Minhyuk, not wanting to get too lost in the pleasure. He had to focus on winning.

"Playing dirty!" Minhyuk's body tensed as he forced himself to not move his hips. His left hand scrambled to grab the lube bottle.

"There's no rules to this, how can I be playing dirty?" Eunkwang giggled. He flinched at the cold sensation of lube pouring on his cock. The feeling of Minhyuk's expert hand on his cock made him move his hips faster before he realized what he was doing.

Minhyuk smirked. "Oh come on, baby, I know you want to come. Just let go." His thumb pressed at the slit, swirling the pre-come around Eunkwang's sensitive head.

Eunkwang shook his head but he couldn't help but moan. He squeezed his hole tight just like how Minhyuk liked it, pulling up slowly then slamming back down. Like a switch turned on, Minhuuk's hips started to move.

Both were at their limits, the other could tell. Staring at each other with determination and lust, more turned on than they usually were, their competitive spirits fueled their arousal and intimacy. Like a rubber band pulled as far as it could go, the lovers snapped and let go.

Eunkwang fell forward, his shaky knees unable to hold him up any longer. Minhyuk's cock slipped out of him, come trickling out of his hole. He was lying in his own mess but he was too tired to move. "....So who won?" he murmured.

Minhyuk laughed. "I have no idea. Shower?"

"Carry me," Eunkwang whined.

"Am I your servant?"

"Yes."

Minhyuk laughed & kissed his forehead as he picked him up.


	6. Changjae x 33: Morning sex

They didn't need words this early in the morning. Sharing a look was all it took to send the message across. They undressed each other lazily, stopping to kiss or bite or suck on any piece of skin they could reach in their barely awake state. Sungjae's patience ran out though as they continued to grope each other. He pulled Changsub's pants haphazardly, mostly twisting them instead of getting them off, and glared when Changsub laughed at him.

"Help me already!"

"Alright, alright." Changsub grinned as he lifted his hips and legs for Sungjae, and then, in turn, helped Sungjae with his own pants. "Lube?"

Sungjae shook his head and pulled his boyfriend close, the bed creaking as they knelt on it. "Just like this." He licked his palm then rubbed their cocks together.

"Like this is good," Changsub said breathlessly. Getting lube and doing prep to fuck would take too much time anyway. Feeling each other up like this was nice, something they couldn't do as much with their busy schedules. It was the weekend anyway. They had time and so they would take advantage of it.


	7. Kwangsik x 94: Silly giggly sex

"Ssshh, we have to be quiet!" Eunkwang whispered. They were both tipsy from late night drinking and Eunkwang was trying to get the door open, emphasis on trying. It was hard to concentrate when Hyunsik was kissing his neck and caressing him under his shirt, giggling all the while. He was giggling too, sensitive and ticklish. "Ah, there!" The door lock beeped and Eunkwang pushed the door open, turning to kiss Hyunsik hurriedly, almost falling backwards in his hurry. Hyunsik thankfully had his arms around him. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, then making a shushing sound when he realized how loud he was.  
  
"Sshhh," Hyunsik said back teasingly. "My place or yours?" Eunkwang covered his mouth to stop from laughing at the cheesy line and Hyunsik kissed his hand. Hyunsik lifted Eunkwang by his knees with a big grin as he carried him down the hallway to his room.   
  
Eunkwang giggled when Hyunsik tripped as he got to the bed, dropping the leader on it.   
  
Hyunsik climbed on top of the bed, kissing him and petting his hair. "You okay?"   
  
"Yes," Eunkwang said, pouting his lips up for another kiss.  
  
"You're so cute." Hyunsik gave him a quick peck.   
  
"No, I'm manly," Eunkwang protested. He patted his belly area and lifted his shirt. "Feel those abs, super manly!"   
  
Hyunsik leaned down, blowing raspberries on his belly. Eunkwang squealed and laughed, hitting Hyunsik's shoulders lightly.   
  
"Stooooooppp, it tickles!" Eunkwang gasped, as Hyunsik's fingers started to tickle his sides. "We're gonna wake the others up!"  Hyunsik let up with a grin, showing no regret. They both startled at the sudden banging sound.  
  
"Hey! Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
Eunkwang blushed, too embarrassed to respond. "Sorry, Sungjae. We'll be more quiet," Hyunsik said.   
  
The youngest said nothing. Only his footsteps walking away could be heard. The lovers looked at each other once it was silent and couldn't help but burst out in laughter, trying to shush each other all the while.


	8. Ilsub x 17: Teasing

Ilhoon shivered as Changsub's fingers tickled his sides and thighs, avoiding the place he most wanted them to play with. "Hyung...." He hated to whine, finding it embarrassing and close to begging, but Changsub had been teasing him for what felt like forever.

Changsub just laughed softly. "What is it? Something wrong?" He leaned down and kissed Ilhoon's right thigh, moving up and up....and over onto Ilhoon's belly button.

Ilhoon made a strangled noise, pumping his hips to send his message across. He wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"Use your words," Changsub said, squeezing and slapping his thighs. He left a trail of kisses along Ilhoon's neck and jaw. A quick peck on Ilhoon's nose just for his own fiendish delight, and he couldn't help but grin in the face of the glare Ilhoon shot at him. He was having too much fun with this, he had to admit, but he loved Ilhoon like this, just a touch of desperation that cracked his cool facade.

"Touch me," Ilhoon demanded. "Stop teasing and touch me! Or suck me off! Or something! Any-thing!" His voice cracked and he blushed.

"Good boy, using your big boy words," Changsub said jokingly.

Ilhoon rolled his eyes, then shut them as Changsub swallowed his cock down to the hilt.

 


	9. Changjae x 24: Rimming

"Hyung, I want to eat you out. Can I?"

Changsub blinked dazedly at the sudden request, shamelessly asked by his boyfriend as they were frotting against each other. Sungjae was not one to be shy but he was always still surprised by the things that came out of the younger's mouth. "Sure. How do you-?"

"Like this," Sungjae said, turning Changsub over onto his stomach. "Push your butt out. Yeah, like that, so cute." He gave Changsub's butt a couple of smacks and squeezes.

"Hey, that is a sexy ass. Not cute." Changsub rolled his hips in what was meant to be a sexy way.

"It's both." Sungjae squeezed and spread Changsub's ass. He kissed the pink rim and licked it, getting it wet so it shined. He growled at the sight of the puckered hole twitching and dove in, eating Changsub out like he hadn't had a meal in weeks.

"Shit!" Changsub grabbed the sheets underneath him, moving from his hands to his elbows. Heat engulfed him at the sound of Sungjae's enthusiastic rimjob. Sloppy, wet sounds that made his ears burn and his cock throb.


	10. Changjae x 4: Masturbation

"What if I don't do well? It's my first musical. Singing and dancing is one thing but singing and acting and dancing all together? I'm gonna mess up."   
  
"Of course you will."  
  
Changsub elbowed Sungjae but the boy still held him close against his chest. "There better be more."  
  
Sunngjae continued, "You're gonna mess up and then you're going to learn, fix your mistake, and do great. You won't be perfect but you'll do great cause you'll work hard and show everyone your potential. So stop worrying and let me jerk you off. You're too tense."

Changsub rolled his eyes. "So romantic." He couldn't help but smile though. "I want to do it myself though..you, just...just hold me like this."   
  
"Okay," Sungjae said, resting his shin on the older man's shoulder so he could watch. He licked his lips, mouth going dry as he watched Changsub pull out his cock. His cock hardened as he listened to Changsub's moans grow louder but he still held him close. He busied himself with kissing Changsub's neck, sneaking his hands under his shirt and caressing the soft, sensitive skin. As Changsub shook and cried out, he hugged him tight, kissing any skin he could reach until the man slumped in his arms, sweaty and sleepy but completely relaxed. Sungjae still held Changsub as they fell asleep.


	11. Ilsub x 16: Dry humping & 19: Almost getting caught

"Ah!" Ilhoon moaned in surprise as Changsub pushed his hips against his, rubbing against each other. His eyes flickered wildly, not knowing where to look, at Changsub's dark, lust-filled gaze or at their hips sliding against each other. His hands, on the other hand, knew exactly where to go, gripping Changsub's hips tightly and setting a fast, hurried pace.  
  
"In a rush?" Changsub teased.  
  
Ilhoon glared. "We're doing this in the dorm bathroom, of course I am! Don't want to get caught!"  
  
Changsub chuckled. "I think you being loud will get us caught quicker."  
  
"Oh shut up and come already." Ilhoon moved his hands to Changsub's ass, squeezing a moan out of the older man. "I'll play with your ass later if you come now," he whispered, smirking when Changsub started to move faster. A steady rhythm was set and they lost their sense of time and space as they chased their pleasure.  
  
A knock on the door yanked them back into reality. "Is someone in there? I need to pee!" Eunkwang asked. He checked the door knob, confirming it was unlocked, then turned it.  
  
Ilhoon and Changsub looked at each other in a panic. "I'm getting ready for a shower, hyung!" Ilhoon said. "Just use the other bathroom!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, Ilhoon...!" He shut the door with a click. There was the sound of footsteps retreating quickly, another door opening, and then silence. Changsub and Ilhoon breathed a sigh of relief. They looked at each other again and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"We're never doing this again," Ilhoon said, still smiling though.  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep," Changsub said, kissing him. "And speaking of promises, you said you'd play with my ass later...."  
  
"You didn't come though," Ilhoon teased. He reached down to squeeze Changsub's cock, finding his pants completely soaked. "....Or maybe you did.....did almost getting caught...make you....?"  
  
Changsub flushed and stepped backwards, flustered. "One of us actually needs to take a shower so get out!"  
  
Ilhoon grinned and went to lock the door. "I'm taking it with you. Have to keep my promise after all."


	12. Minsub x 61: Dom/sub

"Good boy! Fucking me so well"  
  
Minhyuk whimpered and thrusted harder, the praise pushing him to be even better for Changsub. "You feel amazing, Sir! Don't want to stop!"  
  
"Stop!" Changsub demanded. Minhyuk's hips halted and his mind whirled, his thoughts in a frenzy as he thought that he hurt his Dom or disappointed him in some way. Changsub smiled and leaned up to kiss Minhyuk. "Good boy. You listen so well."  
  
Minhyuk sighed and relaxed, eased by those two words. "Scared me, Sir," he whined. Changsub kissed him deeper, erasing his pout.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, how about I ride you and pay you back, hm?" Minhyuk nodded and grinned when Changsub rolled them over. "Now stay still, okay? Can you do that for me? Be a good boy and stay still." He sank slowly back down on Minhyuk's cock.  
  
It would be a struggle when his Sir felt so good but he wanted to be Changsub's good boy. "Y-yes Sir." Changsub smiled, satisfied, then started to move his hips. Minhyuk's belly tightened as he resisted the urge to move his hips and fuck into his Sir's tight heat.  
  
"Good boy," Changsub moaned, riding Minhyuk faster. He placed a hand on Minhyuk's abs, feeling the effort his sub was taking to stay still. "So, so good for me."


	13. Minkwang x 36: Against a wall

  
Eunkwang gasped as Minhyuk lifted him and held him against the wall. "Show off~ "  
"But it turns you on, right?" Minhyuk teased, grinding his hips into his boyfriend's.  
  
Eunkwang had been red since they started making out, he didn't think it was possible to get even redder. "M-maybe.." And maybe it was hot to see Minhyuk's muscles pull and bulge as he showed off his strength. Maybe Eunkwang likes the feeling of his body so close to his. Maybe Eunkwang likes the way Minhyuk looks so dominating and in control. Maybe.   
  
"Then I'm doing everything right," Minhyuk mumbled as he sucked bruises onto Eunkwang's neck, still grinding hips.   
  
"Not everything," Eunkwang moaned. "We're not in bed yet."   
  
"That can be arranged. Hold on," Minhyuk ordered, waiting until Eunkwang wrapped his arms around him before carrying him to their bedroom.


	14. Changjae x 16: Dry-humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Idol AU: Based off of BTOBTIME 2017 concert VCR, Sungjae went undercover for months to help pull off heist
> 
> (who else thought they looked really cool and hot in the VCR? )

"You're really back," Changsub whispered. He had waited until Sungjae was alone, until the rest of their team stop buzzing over him like flies and left. But even now, he could barely bring his voice over a whisper. As if he spoke any louder, Sungjae would disappear from his sight. 

  
Sungjae smiled slowly and leaned against headboard of his bed. He patted his lap. "Wanna make sure?"   
  
A puff of laughter escaped from Changsub. 'Even with the time passed, nothing has really changed' he thought.  
  
He pushed off the wall, walked over and straddled the youngest, pushing their hips together. His intense gaze raked over Sungjae's face, stopping at his lips, and he leaned down for a kiss, sloppy and uncoordinated in his rush. But Sungjae responded eagerly, opening his mouth and letting Changsub in. It got slower, more passionate, and noisier, moans filling up the room.   
  
"Missed you," Sungjae murmured, when they came up for air. "Missed you so much. All of you, but especially, you, Subbie." He rolled his hips as he spoke, making it difficult for Changsub to respond.   
  
"Y-you too," Changsub choked out, emotions and arousal making him feel dizzy. It was also hot, so hot, and he wanted to take his clothes off, but he didn't move away from Sungjae. He could tell Sungjae didn't want to either. The younger's long arms clinged tightly and his hands pawed at his back and hips.  
  
So they both clinged and grinded against each other, making up for lost time in the best possible way. 


	15. Pensub x 40: Cross-dressing

"How do I look?" Changsub spun around.  
  
"Hot," Peniel answered.  
  
"That's what you said last time." Changsub raised his eyebrows, skeptical of Peniel's blunt response. "At least look properly."  
  
Peniel grinned. He sat up and pushed himself off the chair, circling Changsub to give him a proper look as he said. It was the same outfit as from the concert but with a few changes. For one, Changsub wasn't wearing any pants. And this time he had a wig on, a medium-length dark brown curly wig that suited his round face. Pink lipstick painted his mouth and the glittery jersey was tied around the middle, showing off Changsub's adorable tummy. He couldn't resist giving it attention so he knelt down and kissed Changsub's exposed belly. "You-kiss-look-kiss-so-kiss-hot." He looked up at Changsub with his puppy smile, the one where he waited for someone to tell him that he did good and give him a reward. "Convincing enough?"  
  
Changsub blushed and reached down to scratch Peniel's head, his lips twitching into a smile. "Yeah...just...fuck me already, being hard in this thing sucks. It's so tight."   
  
"Shows off your ass pretty well," Peniel said, squeezing said ass. He pulled down the side zipper, eyes widening at the sight of red lace revealing itself. "Shit, that's hot."   
  
Changsub moaned at the feel of the skirt rubbing against his cock as Peniel pulled it down. "Up--yeah--" Clinging onto Peniel as the younger carried him to the bed, he didn't let go until his shirt was pulled over him. Changsub stopped Peniel when he was about remove the panties. "Want you to fuck me in them."   
  
Peniel cursed and nodded excitedly. "Did you..? Oh fuck you did.." His curious fingers met wet heat and he pushed inside Changsub for further exploration.  
  
"I didn't want to waste any time," Changsub said, shuddering and tensing when Peniel prodded at his prostate. "Mmm, I'm all ready, just fuck me already!"  
  
Peniel fumbled for the condoms, finding one with a triumphant shout. "You're usually not this impatient. It's hot! You should crossdress more often!" He pulled Changsub close, slipping the panties aside, kissing him as he pushed in.   
  
"I was planning to," Changsub laughed, which quickly turned into a moan as Peniel fucked him.  
  
"Yeah? Can I fuck you with the skirt on next time?" Peniel asked breathlessly. One hand was groping Changsub's belly, another was tugging Changsub's head up for a kiss. The wig was starting to fall off and his lipstick was smeared but Peniel thought he was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.   
  
"Fuck yes," Changsub gasped, arching into a deep kiss. His whole body on fire, a blaze that was turning into an inferno. Playing with fire indeed. "But don't-don't play with me, boy." He said it in English and Peniel laughed then groaned.  
  
"Never gonna be able to listen to that song again without blushing, you jerk." No venom in his tone, not with that smile trying to peek out from under his grimace.    
  
Changsub just laughed.


	16. Minkwang x 62: Comfort sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk knows the best way to cheer his boyfriend up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why does minkwang make me so soft

Eunkwang is a pretty cheery person and it takes a lot to get him stressed or mad. But even then, he tries not to show how he feels, wanting to keep things peaceful. So when he has a bad day, it's hard to tell. Unless you're Minhyuk.

The instant Minhyuk greeted him in the front hallway of their apartment, he could see the signs of Eunkwang's Terrible, Horrible, Not Good, Very Bad Day. The slight hunch in his shoulders, the tight smile that didn't reach his eyes, and the slow steps he took as he shedded his shoes and suit jacket were a dead giveaway. "Bad day?" Minhyuk mused quietly, as he watched Eunkwang fall in to the living room couch with a happy sigh.

Eunkwang blinked, internally panicking, then put up a quick sunny smile, and shook his head. "Of course not, Minhyukkie!" His boyfriend just stared at him-because dammit they talked about this, he wasn't gonna let Eunkwang laugh this away-and Eunkwang started to sweat. "O-okay, it wasn't that great....okay it was.....bad."

Eunkwang drooped like a wilting house plant and Minhyuk cooed in sympathy, hugging his boyfriend close. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Eunkwang sighed, resting his head on Minhyuk's shoulder. "Just want to be close to you and forget all about it."

"Alright," Minhyuk said. He dropped a kiss on top of Eunkwang's head, then lifted his chin so he could kiss his lips. "Want me to help you forget all about it?"

Eunkwang nodded frantically, grabbing Minhyuk and pulling him close so fast, they fell back onto the couch. A real smile alighted Eunkwang's face at the sight of Minhyuk's surprised expression and soon, they were both laughing and making out.  
  
"Remember our first day moving in here?" Minhyuk said, starting to take his shirt off. Eunkwang nodded, only half paying attention as his eyes took in his boyfriend's body. "Boxes everywhere, this couch the only piece of furniture we had so far. And I rode you on this couch that night. Remember? I was too impatient so I just pulled your cock out, like this,"

Eunkwang moaned as the memories flooded him at Minhyuk's touch. His erect cock stood up obscenely from his suit pants but his focus was on Minhyuk, now totally naked and kneeled over him. "I remember, I do, please, Minhyuk, please," he whined.

"I think you were begging like this too, cute," Minhyuk giggled. "But I won't tease you any longer, don't worry, babe." Prep was quick and dirty--as fun as it was to watch Eunkwang squirm, he wanted the other man to have a good end to his bad day. Getting his own happy ending was just a bonus.

"Oh, fuck--!" Eunkwang got so lost in watching Minhyuk finger himself, his body tensed and jumped when Minhyuk sank down on his cock. "S-sorry, sorry," Eunkwang whimpered as he stilled, holding onto Minhyuk's hips and massaging his Adonis belt, the repetitive motion calming him.

"..Good?" Minhyuk smiled when Eunkwang nodded. He leaned down for a quick peck and winked as he sat up, canting his hips up and down. "Breathe for me, babe. Can't have you passing out."

"H-hard," Eunkwang stuttered. (Pun intended.) "You're so...." He got lost again, in the sweet rhythym of Minhyuk's movements, and it was really like they were back to that first day and night. All he could see, hear, and touch was Minhyuk and it was so familiar, so comforting, he wanted to cry. He came instead, and maybe also cried a little, cause as Minhyuk kissed him, he tasted salt on his lips.

They laid there for a moment despite the mess, not wanting to move away from the other. "Thank you," Eunkwang murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," Minhyuk said. "......We should probably get a new couch." Eunkwang laughed. Well, they'll always have the memories.


	17. Minsik x 60: Breathplay

Minhyuk trembled in anticipation as Hyunsik wrapped a hand around his throat (just one was big enough, god that was so hot).

Hyunsik trembled with unease as he carefully squeezed, practice becoming reality. He didn't want to hurt Minhyuk.

"More, please," Minhyuk whined, rolling his hips up. "I can take it, Sikkie, please."

Hyunsik shuddered and nodded. Seeing Minhyuk so desperate like this was new and definitely arousing. Breath play may not be his thing but if it was Minhyuk's thing, he really didn't mind indulging his lover. He exhaled, and with more confidence, squeezed Minhyuk's neck harder. He received another desperate whine and hips bucking against his.


	18. Penjae x 50: Loud sex/knowing someone can hear

"I love you like this," Sungjae groaned."So beautiful, so loud, just for me."

The usually quiet rapper was wrecked beyond measure by Sungjae's rapid thrusts. Moans, cries, groans, whines, escaped from him as he clung onto Sungjae's back. His cock, if it had a mouth, would be begging to be touched. Instead, it slapped wetly against his stomach from the force of Sungjae's powerful hips.

"I'm so glad you have your own dorm," Sungjae sighed. He leaned back and spread Peniel's legs by his thighs. "No one can hear you but me. No one will ever hear you like this but me, right?" The young singer slowed his thrusts though that didn't lessen the impact, pulling out halfway then slamming back in.

"Yes!" Peniel yelled tightly, feeling dizzy from the sudden change of pace. His hands gripped the sheets just to have something to hold onto. "No one else, no one but you...!"

Sungjae grinned. "Good," he said triumphantly as he sweetly kissed Peniel's nose.

 


	19. Changsik x 50: Loud sex/knowing someone can hear

"We have neighbors, Sik!" Changsub whispered. A little too late of a warning since they were already making out against the bedroom wall that separated them and their new neighbors. Logic was thrown out the window when their lips met.

"So?" Hyunsik said with a sly grin. "I think it's hot that someone could hear us." He easily lifted Changsub up by his thighs, pushing their hips together. He kissed Changsub's pouting lips softly. "I want to fuck you and let them hear all our pretty noises."

"Nice time to let me know about this kink of yours," Changsub snarked. But the idea was surprisingly...hot. "Okay, just..just once." Hyunsik's sunny smile was worth the possible lawsuit they would receive.

Hyunsik put him down so they could strip with ease, eager to touch more skin. "Turn around," He murmured, squeezing Changsub's ass. He kneaded the supple flesh as he knelt down, and he couldn't hold back his moan when eating Changsub out.

Changsub moaned in return, his legs already feeling like jelly at the feel of Hyunsik's tongue. "S-so messy, god, fuck, it feels so good!" He yelped at the sting of a slap against his cheeks.

Hyunsik slurped and licked and sucked like it would be his last meal. He wondered if the neighbors could really hear them, a shiver going down his back at the thought. He slapped Changsub's ass again, digging in as deep as he could with his tongue. Changsub cursed and moaned even louder, nothing to hold onto but the wall.


	20. Minkwang x 70: after an injury

"Don't give me that look," Minhyuk huffed. He winced as he shifted his leg on the pillow, trying to hide it with a smile. "I'm fine, Eunkwang."

Eunkwang frowned, kneeling by the bed. Being the most athletic out of them, Minhyuk was always at risk to injure himself and it finally happened. "How are you fine? Your ankle is broken!"

"The doctor said that it was a clean break, I'm not even wearing a cast, just a boot," Minhyuk answered. "I'll heal quickly. I'm strong. Don't worry. You have schedules to get ready for. You don't have time to worry about me."

Eunkwang just frowned deeper, laying his head on Minhyuk's non-broken leg. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

Minhyuk just smiled and ran his hands through Eunkwang's hair. After a bout of silence, he spoke up. "One bad thing about this is that we won't get to have sex for a while."

Eunkwang's head shot up to look at Minhyuk with a scandalized expression, his cheeks blushing. "Lee Minhyuk!"

"Like you weren't thinking of it," Minhyuk said, grinning. "I may flirt but you are the most insatiable out of the two of us. The innocent act is almost cute."

Eunkwang mumbled something unintelligable, looking down and playing with his hands.

"You probably could ride me if we were careful," Minhyuk said thoughtfully. He was joking before but now that the idea was in his head, he couldn't help but turn it over.

"I am not doing that! That's dangerous!" Eunkwang gasped.

"Blowjob? It could work both ways if you stand over me." He grinned when he saw Eunkwang open his mouth then hesitate.

"Maybe...." Eunkwang said slowly. "....But I'm not giving you a blowjob right now."

"That's okay, I can give you one."

"Minhyuk!" Eunkwang swatted at him.

Minhyuk just laughed. "Is that a no?"

"......" Eunkwang sighed. The idea was hot. "Alright but if you start to feel pain, just pinch my thigh. I mean it, Minhyuk."

"Yes, leader sir," the rapper replied cheekily. "Now get up here." Minhyuk watched in amusement as Eunkwang slowly moved, oh so careful not to hurt him, when he could see the singer was already half-hard. "So cute how responsive you are Kwangie~ You're already like this at the thought of my mouth on you."

"Shut up," Eunkwang whined, gripping the wall. "It's embarrassing."

"It's adorable." Minhyuk pulled Eunkwang's pants down swiftly and gripped his boyfriend's cock as he coaxed it to full hardness with his tongue.

Eunkwang moaned, a full body shudder making him feel shaky on his feet.

"Steady, babe. Don't fall on me," Minhyuk said teasingly. "Falling was how I got like this."

"Not funny," Eunkwang huffed. How was Minhyuk so good with his mouth oh fuck! He wished he had something to hold onto as his lover swallowed him whole without a second thought.

 

 


	21. Ilsik x 82: Humiliation kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a thing for hyunsik being soft but deadly ^^;;;;;;;;

"Slut," Hyunsik purred. Gripping the back of Ilhoon's neck, he pressed his head into the pillow, his ass lifted up properly for the best angle.

Ilhoon couldn't even protest as the older man thrusted punishingly, hitting his prostate with dead accuracy. His whole body felt hot as Hyunsik continued to drip humiliating comments sweetly into his ear like honey. "N...no...t.." He gurlged weakly, drool spilling out of his mouth but he couldn't even close his mouth, jaw slack, his body not even under his control. He felt disgusting but he loved it.

"Hm? You're going to have to speak up, Hoonie," Hyunsik said mockingly. He yanked the younger man up by his hair, tweaking his hardened nipples. "You just got tighter, I'm surprised, a slut like you should be all loosened up by now. Maybe we should try sticking a dildo up there while I fuck you? You can't just be satisfied with my cock only. Right, Hoonie?" He cooed and kissed Ilhoon's ear as the man shuddered in his grasp and came.

Ilhoon leaned against Hyunsik, panting heavily. He only got a moment's respite before Hyunsik went from comforting to punishing again. He whimpered as his tied cock was squeezed painfully, precome dribbling down his flushed member.

"Does it hurt? Hm? But you like the pain, don't you? My pretty slut. I'm not done with you yet." And even when he was done, that honey voice whispering filth stayed with Ilhoon long after.


	22. SikKwangJae x 67: Threesome/Group sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied OT6; Sungjae isn't included at first bc they didnt know how to break it to him, but what better way than having sex right in front of him, right?????? haha ha ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;
> 
> Also Eunkwang has a kink for being used like a fucktoy so its just as stress relieving for him as it is for the other members, everyone has fully consented!

“Hyung,” Sungjae gasped. 

 

Eunkwang smiled shakily and beckoned the youngest to come closer. “It’s okay, Sungjae-ah, ah,ah,ah,ah-’Sik-ah!” He blushed furiously as Hyunsik pulled his arms back and he plunged in deeper and faster. He couldn’t stop his moans, no matter how much he wanted to save face in front of the maknae, the electrifying pleasure felt too good. “I-It’s o-o-kay!” 

 

“We can fuck him at the same time if you want,” Hyunsik said, smiling sunnily. As if it was just a normal conversation. Eunkwang whined in protest as the thrusts slowed as Hyunsik spoke. Sungjae gasped again, the image of their leader being fucked by two cocks playing through his mind. “But only if you want, Sungjae. You can leave right now and no one would judge you.” 

 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that?” Sungjae muttered. But he stayed put, his actions always spoke better than his words. His cock throbbed and he squeezed his crotch. 

 

Hyunsik just laughed. “Eunkwang?” He stopped thrusting, kissing his shoulder. “What do you want?”   
  


Eunkwang demurely looked at Sungjae then down and away. “I want….” He licked his lips. “I want both of you. Please...Sungjae...do you...” He still wanted to make sure if the youngest wanted this, really wanted this. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I want” Sungjae said hurriedly. He stripped his pajamas off quickly and grabbed the lube off the sink counter. He felt ridiculous and embarrassed as they watched him walk closer to them, but he didn’t let it show on his face, making himself look as serious as possible. 

 

“Don’t look so tense, Sungjae-ah,” Eunkwang said cheerily. “We won’t bite...well, I won’t...Hyunsik might.” Hyunsik just grinned and nodded. 

 

“Here, this will make it easier.” Hyunsik lifted Eunkwang up by his knees, spreading him as wide as possible.

 

“Fuck,” Sungjae groaned, not able to take his eyes off where Hyunsik’s cock went into Eunkwang’s stretched hole. His slick fingers shook as he carefully caressed the stretched rim. His eyes widened as his middle finger sank in easily. “Hyung, have you…?” 

 

Eunkwang nodded. “It’s okay, you won’t hurt me.” 

 

“Our little slut,” Hyunsik teased. Eunkwang huffed and smacked his hand against Hyunsik’s chest. Hyunsik bit his ear in retaliation, making Eunkwang moan. 

 

Sungjae’s ears burned at hearing their leader being called a slut and Eunkwang not even denying it. He always knew, that the other members used Eunkwang as their form of stress relief when they had the time and opportunity, but he never saw it for himself, always avoiding it. The idea of his members being in that kind of position with each other enthralled and scared him. He wondered who had the privilege of getting to fuck Eunkwang first. Minhyuk was the obvious choice but Changsub was a pretty good bet too.

 

“Do you want to stop?” Hyunsik asked quietly. Sungjae looked up to see Eunkwang and Hyunsik giving him concerned looks. He realized he’d been in his own thoughts way too long. 

 

“No! No, just...just thinking….” He grabbed the lube bottle, pouring an extra bit, and pushed his index finger in beside his middle, deepening his thrust. His cock twitched as Eunkwang moaned and squeezed around him. “Just one more, hyung….” He pushed his ring finger in carefully, thrusting in and out. 

 

Eunkwang bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to contain his moans, but Hyunsik would have none of that, biting his ear again. “Now, now, hyung, let Sungjae hear how much you love it, that deep stretch inside of you, knowing you’ll soon be ready for his cock. He already knows you’re a slut, baby, you can’t hide who you are anymore.”

 

Sungjae groaned, his toes curling at the deep timbre of Hyunsik’s voice. He just sounded like he was making conversation instead of spouting dirty talk. “H-hyung, don’t hold back. I want to hear you.” 

 

Eunkwang shuddered and let out a long moan as Sungjae increased the speed of his thrusts. “Please, please, Sungjae-ah!” 

 

“Please what, hyung?” Sungjae asked, a smirk alighting his face. Even during sex, he couldn’t help but torture the leader. Hyunsik chuckled. “What do you want?” 

 

“Please fuck me!” Eunkwang whined, “Your cock, please, I want your cock! I want both of you!” 

 

“Good slut,” Sungjae whispered, standing up. He held his cock steady as he pushed into Eunkwang’s prepared hole, gritting his teeth at the tight fit. Hyunsik’s cock felt so thick and hot against his own. He watched the oldest intently as he pushed inside slowly. The oldest had tears swimming in his eyes and his mouth open in a silent scream. “You look so cute like this, hyung.” 

  



	23. Kwangsub × 35: Waking up in the middle of the night and having sex

Eunkwang woke up suddenly and looked around for the source of his disturbance. He found it in his boyfriend looking down at him sheepishly, one leg up on the mattress. "Sub....?"

"Sorry, Eunkwang. I woke up to pee. Didn't mean to wake you up, I was trying to be quiet, but this damn bed ruined my stealth." He hopped in the bed fully, curling up to Eunkwang and kissing him on the cheek.

Eunkwang accepted his apology by snuggling close to Changsub, taking the role of little spoon gladly. Something poked at him though, making it hard for him to go back to sleep. "Seems like that's not the only thing awake tonight," Eunkwang said, amused.

Changsub made an embarrassed noise. "It'll go away soon if we just ignore it."

"What if I don't want to?" Eunkwang shifted his hips, rubbing his butt against Changsub's hardening cock.

"I have no complaints," Changsub groaned. "C-Can I fuck your thighs?"

"Mmm, yeah, do it," Eunkwang moaned. It took a few tries to get the lube in the darkness but he managed to throw it back to Changsub. He shivered at the feel of cold lube coating his warm thighs and Changsub fondling his soft skin.

He grabbed Eunkwang by the hips and pulled him closer so his cock slotted in between those lovely thighs. "Fuck, yes, feels so good," Changsub murmured. He kissed Eunkwang's neck, a known sensitive spot, and his hands slid up Eunkwang's pajama tee to play with the older's nipples (another known sensitive area).

"Aaaah, yes, so so good," Eunkwang moaned. His thighs trembled as Changsub slowly fucked his thighs. Taking his sweet time, no rush in this intimate night of theirs. 


	24. you're too cute i wanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Hey do u know when eunkwang posted his cute photo on his ig and minhyuk commented "i wanna bite him cause he's too cute" while hyunsik said "i want to rip that button with my teeth"? Umm so can u pls write something smutty for that

Something about Eunkwang was so cute that you just wanted to ruin him. And it was hard for Minhyuk and Hyunsik to contain themselves in public when their boyfriend did something ridiculously cute. So they made sure to let all their feelings out in private.

"Ah!" Eunkwang gasped as he was pushed up against a wall by the latter while the former watched. He shivered at the hungry looks in their eyes. He did see their comments but he didn't take them seriously. He really should have. "Did I really look that cute?"

"It's frustrating that you don't know," Minhyuk hums. He steps forward and bites Eunkwang's ear, grinning at the moan he elicited from the singer. "But it makes you cuter."

Hyunsik nodded. "So much cuter." He leaned in and took a button carefully in his mouth, pulling back and ripping it off cleanly. Beautiful skin revealed itself slowly as Hyunsik ripped the buttons off one by one. He was on his knees at the last one and Eunkwang's bulge greeted him. "So cute." He giggled at Eunkwang's embarrassed whine and kissed the bulge before pulling down his pants

"Don't hog him~" Minhyuk busied himself with biting Eunkwang all over, starting with his shoulders. He flicked at his nipples lazily just to tease Eunkwang.

With Minhyuk's teeth marking his skin and Hyunsik's lips wrapped around his cock, Eunkwang had to admit being cute wasn't exactly a negative.


	25. OT6 × 54: Writing a smut fic and reading it to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i kinda made this more crack-y than smut-y so im sorry for that ^^;;;;;

Ilhoon's fic was too awkward. He got annoyed when Eunkwang gave him a pity vote. "Composing a song and writing a story are totally different!" he huffed.

Minhyuk's fic was too greasy, like a trashy romance novel. He sulked when Eunkwang didn't even give him a pity vote.

Sungjae had some weird kinks, or at least wrote about some weird kinks, and they stopped him halfway. He didn't understand why.

Changsub got stuck in writing the plot and never got to the porn. "Ah, whatever."

Hyunsik got points for his sweet and emotional story about a couple's last night together.

As Peniel read his fic, the members' faces slowly turned red and they shifted in their seats. When he was done, he looked around, noticing how strangely quiet it had gotten. "Uh, guys....?"

The members all shared glances. Eunkwang cleared his throat. "Ah, uh, it looks like there is a unanimous vote! You win! So your prize, um, well, you can choose what your prize is..."

"Okay, cool, I want to fuck all of you. Is that okay?"

A collective yes rang from the group as paper flew through the air and Peniel laughed as he was practically dragged from the living room.

 


	26. Kwanghoon × 29: In the bath/shower

Ilhoon rarely showers with the other members so whenever he steps into the shower with Eunkwang, Eunkwang can't help but feel special. For him, a shower together is the most intimate way to get closer. So he's gentle and slow with Ilhoon when the rapper woud rather have a rough and tumble fuck. (At least Ilhoon says that's what he wants).  
  
Eunkwang washes Ilhoon like he's precious and fragile, taking his time no matter how much Ilhoon complains that they're just gonna get dirty again. He holds Ilhoon as close as possible when he thrusts in from behind. (Always from behind, they tried sex facing each other and almost died). He kisses his back gently, only biting when Ilhoon requests it. And he always, always lets Ilhoon come first, following by coming on the younger's back.  
  
The best part is after the sex though. Ilhoon's rough edges are softened and he lets Eunkwang wash him again, even feeling generous enough to wash Eunkwang too. And if he kisses Eunkwang and mutters a thank you as the leader dries his hair, no one but Eunkwang and Ilhoon would know.


	27. Kwangjae x 29: In the bath/shower

"Ah fuck, Eunkwang!" Sungjae hissed as he jerked off, eyes closed tight as his fantasy played out in his mind. With the sound of water spray hitting the tiles and his own lustful thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, so he continued moaning about the leader. But he did hear the sound of a bottle hitting the floor a second later, and the curses that followed. The young man fumbled to turn off the water and when he saw the intruder, his body burned from a different heat. One of embarrassment and shame. "Eun.....kwang..."  
  
"Ah, um," Eunkwang shot up, trying to put the soap bottle back on the sink and wincing when it fell into the sink instead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, the door was unlocked, I was just, uh,"  
  
"Eunkwang." The older man stopped his slow inching towards the door. Sungjae took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Take a shower with me."  
  
Eunkwang blinked in shock. "Really?"  
  
"Before I change my mind, hyung." Sungjae bit back a laugh. He's never seen someone strip so fast before. But it seemed Eunkwang was still in shock cause he hesitated as he stepped up to the stall. Sungjae pulled him in the rest of the way, until their chests touched.  
  
"You're shaking," Eunkwang said quietly. His fingers naturally intertwined with Sungjae's. "Is this really okay?"  
  
"I've wanted you for so long. I want you. But-" Eunkwang looked expectantly at him. "I'm jealous."  
  
"Jealous?!" Eunkwang laughed at the unexpected confession.  
  
Sungjae kept on. "I know what showering means, Eunkwang. What it means to you guys. I'm not dumb, I can see the signs. And I also realize I want you all to myself. I don't want you to shower with anyone else but me."  
  
"Oh." Eunkwang blushed. ".....I don't know if that'll be possible....I love you all equally, I love being with all of you."  
  
"I know," Sungjae sighed. "But I'm going to stop being petty and be with you even if it means sharing."  
  
"Well, tonight, you have me all to yourself," Eunkwang said. He squeezed and swung their hands side to side.  
  
"Good," Sungjae said, grinning. He leaned down and kissed Eunkwang. It was better than what his fantasies could dream up. 


	28. Kwangjae x 86: Really rough, shove-y sex

Eunkwang whimpered as he was pushed against the bedroom wall. The pain was barely noticeable when Sungjae put his lips on him. Wet, hot pleasure coarsed through him as he clung to the younger man. "You're really---ah---really for-for-forceful---fuck---t-t-today." It was difficult to speak when someone's hands and mouth were all over you, as if they wanted to devour every inch of you.  
  
Sungjae lifted his lips momentarily as he sucked on Eunkwang's neck. "Bad?"  
  
"No! N-n-not bad at all," Eunkwang blushed, embarrassed at his quick response.   
  
"Good," Sungjae grinned. Once Sungjae was given the go ahead, he usualy went a bit overboard in his excitement. But he was suprrisingly gentle as pulled Eunkwang close, spun him around and bent him over the bed. Eunkwang was a bit dazed from the sudden change in position, and so he wasn't prepared for his pants and underwear to be roughly pulled down. The leader yelped at a sudden shock of pain. Sungjae had slapped his ass, the brat! "Hyung, preparation might be a bit quick. I really want to fuck you."  
  
"Just don't break me," Eunkwang joked.   
  
"Never, hyung is too precious," Sungjae said, kissing his asscheeks. He kept his word, being gentle in the beginning, only getting impatient and moving quicker as Eunkwang loosened up. Eunkwang whined when Sungjae's fingers left. "Oh does Eunkwang not want my cock? Does our leader like my fingers better?" Sungjae teased.  
  
Eunkwang blushed, hiding his face in the bed sheets. But he couldn't hide for long as Sungjae spread his ass and shoved his cock in. His head sprung up automatically as he let out moans.   
  
Sungjae grinned, gripping Eunkwang's ass tight as he thrust faster and faster, enough to make the bed shake. Eunkeang's moans were as beautiful as his singing voice, honestly, he wanted to record him. "Well, hyung? My cock or my fingers? Which do you like more?"  
  
"D-don't know! Sungjae! Ah!" Eunkwang bit his lip hard and gripped the bedsheets tightly. "B-both! I-I-I like both! Please, oh god!"

 


	29. Kwangsik x 35: Public sex/semi-public sex

Eunkwang didn't plan to be making out with a stranger in a club. Eunkwang didn't plan to be grinding against said stranger desperately while passer-by whistled or leered. Eunkwang didn't even plan to go to a club in the first place but he found it hard to say no to Minhyuk and Changsub, who immediately abandoned him to dance like fools, the jerks. So he was at the bar, bored and getting a headache from the pounding music while sipping his beer, when he caught the eye of a handsome man with an insanely cute smile. So he may have been staring, and the stranger may have noticed, and instead of beating Eunkwang, the stranger started talking to him!

It was a blur after that; All Eunkwang felt was dizzying attraction to the husky-voiced stranger who introduced himself as Hyunsik, and the next thing he knew, he was feeling up the man's arms, and so much more, in a dark corner of the club. He was too lost in pleasure to give a damn at how many people could see them, could see him, hump like animals. Too lost in the way Hyunsik rumbled "cute" into his ears over and over.


	30. Sikjae x 1/8/17/48/74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1: Kissing, #8: Romantic evening, #17: Teasing, #48: I love you, #74: In/By the swimming pool

"May I join you?"   
  
Arms wrapped around Sungjae's neck and he felt a small puff of air against his ear. Startled out of his relaxed state, Sungjae tensed but relaxed when he realized it was just his boyfriend...or well, husband really. It still amazed him that they got married just yesterday, and now they were on their honeymoon. "Hmm well let me think about it," Sungjae teased, flicking water behind him.  
  
Hyunsik laughed, throwing his head back.  He kissed Sungjae on the back of his neck before stepping into the pool. It was evening but the warm tropical air kept the water at a comfortable temperature. He snuggled up close to Sungjae, kissing his shoulder than his neck then his lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Sungjae said, leaning in for another kiss.


	31. Kwangsub x 76: Smutty/sloppy/dirty sec

It had been weeks since they've have had time for sex so Changsub wasn't surprised when his boyfriend jumped him the minute he got home.

"Seeing you this desperate, it's such a ridiculous turn on," Changsub moaned. A stream of clothes followed them like a trail of crumbs to their bedroom. The skin-to-skin contact felt like a drug, every touch, every kiss, every bite, heightening the high.

"I want you so bad," Eunkwang replied. "It's been too long." He kissed Changsub quickly before turning around and bending over. Eunkwang spread his ass wide, showing of his pretty pink hole, glistening with lube. "I-I'm ready, just fuck me already, Subbie," he whined. "Take me how I like it!"

"Fuck, baby," Changsub growled, squeezing his cock at the site. He tapped Eunkwang's hole lightly with thr tip of his cock, fascinated by the string of lube and precome that stretched out. "I'm going to ruin you."

"Words, words, words, I need to see some act--aah!" Eunkwang clutched the duvet tight, his back arching involuntarily at the full feeling. It was electrifying.

"Need to hold on tighter, baby," Changsub teased, dropping a kiss in between Eunkwang's shoulders as he pulled out almost all the way. He slammed his cock back in, groaning at the way Eunkwang tightened around him. He kept up the pace as long as he could, just kissing Eunkwang's back as the older man moaned and cried underneath him. "I love the sounds you make, especially this sound."

Eunkwang couldn't help but scream as he was pulled up against Changsub's chest and his cock drilled into him, hitting his sweet spot directly. He felt like his brain was being scrambled by lightning. "I'm close!"

"Come like this, baby, just with my cock, okay?" Changsub let Eunkwang fall back to the bed, turning him around so he could suck on his nipples. "So hard, fuck, you're so cute like this," he muttered. A few more punishing thrusts and Eunkwang sobbed as he came all over his stomach. "Good job, baby," Changsub purred. "I'm gonna come in you, would you like that?" He flicked his nipples, knowing they were sensitive from the orgasm. "And then, I'll eat you out, how's that?"

Eunkwang shivered and nodded. Changsub knew his weak points so well. They probably wouldn't leave the bedroom except for food. Good thing he went shopping beforehand.


	32. Minkwang x 9: First time

There was nothing more joyous than your manager giving a free day, and it felt earned after their debut showcase. They had the whole day to themselves, a privilege that wasn't granted when you lived with 5 other young men, and the couple had only one thing on their mind.

"We did it, Eunkwang. We debuted..." Minhyuk said, nuzzling his boyfriend's nose.

"It feels like a dream," Eunkwang mumbled, slightly distracted by how close Minhyuk's lips were to his.

Minhyuk obliged him with a quick peck, then another when Eunkwang pouted. "A dream we wouldn't have been able to achieve without you. I don't think anyone else could be our leader." He pressed kisses all over Eunkwang's face and neck, sneaking his hands up Eunkwang's shirt. Eunkwang put his arms up so eagerly he almost hit Minhyuk in the face.

"Ah, sorry, Minhyuk-ah!" Eunkwang giggled, kissing his boyfriend in apology.

Minhyuk laughed. "Well, you've got the right idea. This is too slow. All clothes off, now."

"Yes, sir," Eunkwang said, saluting cheekily. Clothes were flung everywhere as the young men quickly stripped. Eunkwang was a bit slower, especially since he couldn't help but stare at Minhyuk's body. Once they were both naked, Eunkwang could feel Minhyuk's stare on him as well, and began to feel self conscious. "...Are you sure I'll be a good leader?"

Minhyuk cupped Eunkwang's face in his palms, making the older look at him. "You'll be the best leader ever. And you'll have me right by your side. So don't worry." He kissed Eunkwang on the forehead then on the lips, deepening the kiss slowly, the way he knew Eunkwang liked, coaxing the older to forget his worries. Eunkwang moaned into his mouth, falling into the sweet trap. He grabbed Minhyuk's thighs, pulling him close so their hips were aligned perfectly, and started to roll his hips. Their half-hard cocks filled up fully and pre-come dripped freely, easing their slide.

"Lube," Eunkwang gasped. The bottle that they had ordered secretly was at the ready by the pillow. A little nervous, Eunkwang poured a very generous amount into his right hand. He blushed but Minhyuk just laughed and grabbed his hand to share the load, forming a fist with both their hands around their cocks. "O-oh, god!"

"Feels good, fuck, you're so hot" Minhyuk murmured breathlessly, leaning down to kiss Eunkwang. "Bu-but I don't want to come like this. I want to come when you fuck me." Eunkwang almost headbutted Minhyuk with how quickly he nodded. "Unless you kill me first," he teased.

"I'm sooorrrryy," Eunkwang whined. Minhyuk just called him cute and kissed his red cheeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so dumb and sappy, why do minkwang make me so soft ugh


	33. Kwangsik x 47: Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Eunkwang is tied like this if you want to visualize the fic better](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/91/ec/fd/91ecfd1196e1594d6137d1fc595def1e--dom-tutorial.jpg)

Hyunsik ran his eyes and hands all over the Eunkwang's body, feeling the taut rope that hugged his lover and the soft skin underneath it. His eyes eventually meet Eunkwang's, similar in the heavy lust they shared."Not too tight? How are you feeling? Safe word?"

"Ocean," Eunkwang murmured. "And it's not too tight at all, just perfect. I feel like you should kiss me now."

Hyunsik chuckled and leaned in. "I don't think the one who is all tied up should be giving the orders," he whispered as he tugged Eunkwang's nipples, giving him a kiss anyway. Eunkwang moaned into his mouth and squirm but do little else with his hands and legs tied up in such a way he couldn't move them. He was at Hyunsik's mercy unless he used the safe word.

It was thrilling in a way he couldn't describe as he was manhandled and tugged and pulled and pinched, and before he knew it, Eunkwang was begging Hyunsik to fuck him. His body ached with desire for the younger man.

Hyunsik was similarly affected. Eunkwang could tell with each deep, shuddering breath he felt across his skin and the dark look in his lover's eyes. "As you wish," Hyunsik said roughly. He rolled Eunkwang over, slapping both of his asscheeks just cause he could, then spreading them and fingering him open. "You look so cute like this, totally helpless, squirming so desperately."

Eunkwang's face was in the sheets so he couldn't say much in response but he didn't mind. The feeling of being owned completely was enough. Hyunsik understood when Eunkwang screamed and sobbed into the sheets as he fucked him.

*****

Eunkwang didn't have to do much after as Hyunsik took care of him. He hummed happily as Hyunsik massaged his body. Hyunsik checked over Eunkwang thoroughly and so gently, a complete 180 from the scene that just played out, it made Eunkwang feel so loved.

Hyunsik kissed each part of his body that he tied up as he massaged lavender essential oil into the skin, enjoying the feeling of taking care of his most precious loved one. "Thank you," he murmured as he pressed a kiss onto his neck hugging him close. Eunkwang pulled back and dropped a peck on Hyunsik's nose, making him giggle.

"No, thank you." 


	34. Changjae x 13: One catches the other masturbating

"Stop staring!!" Sungjae demands as he gets over his shock and covers himself up with his pillow, fighting the instinct to throw it in Changsub's face. His ears were an embarrassing shock of red and his heart was pounding so fast he wondered if Changsub could hear it.

Changsub blinked and closed his mouth, not even realizing it was open before. He averted his eyes quickly and shifted his knees, leaning against the doorway. "So, uh, guess Peniel was right about big hands..." Oh fuck why did he say that? Fuck.

"Are you fucking serious?" Sungjae said, glaring at him. "Just leave and give me some privacy dammit!"

"But you said my name." Changsub looked at Sungjae whose ears seemed to be even redder now if that was possible. "I heard you. You were pretty loud."

Sungjae looked down at his lap, squeezing the pillow. He took a deep breath and defiantly looked Changsub in the eyes."S-so? What are you going to do about it?"

'This brat' Changsub thought. He shook his head and chuckled. "What do you want me to do?"

"....Close the door and I'll show you."

Changsub grinned and closed the door behind him as he stepped into the younger boy's room. 


	35. Kwangjae x Kwangshina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kwangshina and sex on a table

 

Eunkwang knelt on the floor, waving his hands in the air as he stared down the image of him in the mirror. His image sagged and sighed, and he ran his hands through his hair, grimacing at the feel of the sweat that clung to his follicles. 'Just a little break.' He pushed himself up and grabbed a towel and his water bottle, rewinding the song then pressing pause. He sat with another sigh, glancing at his phone while he patted himself dry. 'Jesus it's late. But...I still don't have it down. One last run through.' 

 

Two swigs of water and his break was over. He stood up and got in position in front of the table set up in the middle of the room. He pressed play. His lips mouthed the lyrics as his body moved through the choreography. His knees stung a little when he dropped on them but he kept going until the song ended. So focused he didn't even notice his audience of one. 

 

His heart skyrocketed when a clapping sound interrupted his breather. He scrambled wildly, losing balance as he turned to see who it was. "Sungjae! You scared me! How long..how long were you there?" 

 

The youngest member smiled as he stepped into the practice room. "Sorry, hyung. You seemed so focused I didn't want to interrupt. Hyunsik said you were here when he came home. I wanted to see what you were up to." He grabbed Eunkwang's towel and bottle, holding it out to him.

 

"Thank you," Eunkwang said gratefully. "Oh were you worried about your poor leader? Such a sweet boy." He nudged Sungjae teasingly.

 

"Are you trying to make me leave?" Sungjae leaned against the table. "I wasn't worried. Just curious about your solo stage." 

 

"Sure, sure." Eunkwang pushed himself up onto the table, squeezing his bottle. Frankly, everyone in his group had way more sex appeal than he did. So doing a performance like this, he couldn't help but wonder what his members thought. "So um...what do you think? I assume you saw everything. Aren't I sexy?" He grinned and nudged Sungjae again, masking his nervousness in a joke.

 

"Mmm." Sungjae turned to look at Eunkwang seriously. Eunkwang shrinked under the intense gaze. "Don't do that," Sungjae said sharply. 

 

"Do what?" 

 

"Lose confidence. Hyung, you of all people should never lose confidence. Especially if you are going to do a stage like this. Keep that focus, that intensity, like when you were practicing. Stare your audience down, dare them to look away, but don't let them. Captivate them." 

 

"Oooh you sound like an expert, Yook Sungjae.” Eunkwang swallowed and shifted on his seat, looking at Sungjae. “Like this, we’re almost the same height.” He reached out and ruffled Sungjae’s hair, smiling fondly.

 

Sungjae frowned and grabbed Eunkwang’s hand, sliding in between the older man’s legs, as he interlocked their fingers together. Eunkwang’s heart skyrocketed once more as the handsome vocal leaned in and kissed his knuckles. “Hyung, if I kissed you right now...would you push me away?” 

 

Eunkwang searched Sungjae’s eyes for a hint of a joke, finding nothing but sincerity. “No.” He couldn’t help but laugh when Sungjae grinned like a kid in a candy store. ‘Well kiss me al--mmph!” Sungjae pushed him back on the table as he kissed Eunkwang. Eunkwang returned the favor with gusto, tugging Sungjae’s coat off as well as he could from his position.

 

“You looked pretty tired a second ago,” Sungjae teased. He shrugged the rest of his coat off, letting it fall to the floor. 

 

“A second ago, I didn’t know what your lips tasted like,” Eunkwang replied. “And I want more.” 

 

“I like that look in your eye, very sexy, ah don’t blush and look away, hyung, look at me,” Sungjae said firmly. “I want to touch you, Eunkwang, you don’t have to do anything, just let me touch you.” Eunkwang groaned and nodded, reeling at how hot it was that Sungjae was taking control like this. He shivered at the feel of Sungjae’s long fingers caressing his neck. “You should wear a choker, hyung, for the performance, you would look so hot in a choker.” He gasped at the light press of Sungjae’s lips on his neck, his fingers sliding down to caress his collarbone and under his shirt to scroll across his nipples. 

 

“Y-yeah? I guess I should t-trust the expert.” Eunkwang moaned as his shirt was pulled up and his chest was exposed enough for Sungjae to taste test with his mouth. 

 

“Do you trust me?” Sungjae murmured against his skin, kissing his sternum. He looked up into Eunkwang’s eyes. 

 

“Yes,” Eunkwang said breathily. His skin was on fire and his heart was on overdrive. “Yes, I trust you. Sungjae, please…” 

 

Sungjae moaned at the heavy lust in his eyes. “I want to fuck you,” He murmured as he kissed his neck, “right here on this table.” He tugged Eunkwang forward and flipped him around so the older man laid on the table, grinding against his ass. “Do you want that?” He breathed across the nape of Eunkwang’s neck. 

 

“Yes, yes!” Eunkwang groaned and bit his lip, rolling his hips back accordingly. “I want you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no actual sex im sorry ;w; im calling this a smut writer's block bc it seems i can write anything BUT smut for some weird reason


	36. Changsub x Peniel x Sungjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request for top Changsub, top Peniel, and bottom Sungjae

Sungjae was having a sensory overload. Changsub's fingers danced all over his body. Peniel's lips sucked on his nipples. Their moans and giggles and groans made his ears burn and twitch. Not to mention their cocks stuffing him fully, stimulating his prostate to a point where it almost hurt. Every nerve in him felt like it was on fire, and Sungjae loved every minute of it.


	37. Peniel x Sungjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request: Peniel eating out Sungjae and then Sungjae riding him

It was always something new with Sungjae. The younger man loved to experiment and try new things, and that applied to the bedroom as well. And Peniel was more than accomodating when it came to that. He was curious too. So when Sungjae told Peniel he wanted to sit on his face, the rapper did not say no.

What Peniel didn't expect was for this to be so hot! It was his first time eating a guy out so he knew it would be awkward at first but Sungjae's reactions made him forget any awkwardness. The vocalist was practically grinding down on his tongue as if it were his cock, moaning so loud, Peniel was feeling sorry for their neighbors. "F-fuck, baby, you're really loving this," He groaned, squeezing Sungjae's hips.

"Mmm, want you deeper, hyung," Sungjae panted, leaning back. "Want to ride you!" He slid his body down, rubbing his slick hole against Peniel's cock. Peniel moaned, his muscles tensing as he willed himself not to come. "You've been so patient, hyung, look how hard you are. Can I ride you, please?"

Peniel cursed. He wasn't able to see Sungjae's eyes till now, and they were so dark and heavy with desire, like they would swallow him whole. "Like I'm going to say no to that," he huffed. Sungjae grinned and leaned down to kiss him before getting lube and a condom.

"Watch me, hyung! No touching, okay?" Sungjae bit his lip as he sank down on two of his fingers, smirking at the way Peniel shook his head back and groaned. He decided to add to the rapper's torture by opening his mouth. "Peuni, would you let me eat you out next? I know you've never had your ass played with before.."

Peniel thought about it. The image of Sungjae's tongue, wet but firm, as it licked into his hole, made him shudder with want. One of these days Peniel would have to say no to Sungjae. But today was not that day. "...Ride me first."

Sungjae grinned. "Yes, hyung!"


	38. Eunkwang x Minhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hybrid au! kitten!eunkwang and master!minhyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im baaacck~

Eunkwang was much more affectionate than the usual cat hybrid. Even to total strangers! It drove Minhyuk up the wall with jealousy but he knew he could never change Eunkwang even if wanted to. He definitely didn't want to.   
  
A positive about Eunkwang's affectionate nature was how sensitive he was to touch. And Minhyuk's touch was the most effective of all. Eunkwang melted under his fingers as Minhyuk pressed and caressed and pinched at his soft flesh.   
  
"M-master-!" he mewled. "Please....!" His pleading ended in a gasp as the lovely, beautiful, torturous fingers of his master grazed by his cock, slid down his thighs, and stroked his fluffy tail.   
  
"Yes?" Minhyuk said, drawing out the syllables with a smirk. "Remember you have to speak up if you want something, Eunkwang."   
  
"My cock, please..please touch it!" Eunkwang whined, pouting. "D-don't tease! Or..or I'll come before we get to the fun part....." He curled in on himself, embarrassed.   
  
"I'm finding what we're doing right now to be pretty fun," Minhyuk said teasingly. His fingernails dancing up and down Eunkwang's thighs, stopping every now and then to dig into the hickeys that littered all over his kitten's skin. Eunkwang twitched but didn't move from the position Minhyuk had put him in, being a good boy. "Are you really going to come from just this? I'm barely touching you." He kissed the tip of Eunkwang's nose "My sweet" again "sensitive" again "pet" and again.   
  
"Maaasstteeerrr." They both knew he could and would come from Minhyuk playing with him like this, cause he had before. Hours of sensitive play where Minhyuk drew orgasm after orgasm out of Eunkwang were satisfying for them both, but Eunkwang wanted to be touched for real tonight. He wiggled in a way he hoped was cute and appealing to his master, his ears flicking forward. "Please."   
  
Minhyuk exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a bit so he could scream internally about how he had the cutest kitten ever. "I really can't say no to that face."


	39. Kwangjae x 36: Against a wall

"Bet I could fuck you against this wall, hyung," Sungjae stated confidently as he rolled his hips against Eunkwang's hips, squeezing the leader's ass. They had stalled by the hallway, getting lost in the feel of each other. The bedroom was long forgotten.

Eunkwang blushed. He was well aware of his young lover's strength and what he could do with it. Those toned arms and thighs featured in his fantasies more than once if he was going to be honest. "Y-yeah?"

"Yeah." Sungjae smirked, wasting no time in picking Eunkwang up, hooking his hands under his thighs. He moaned appreciatively when Eunkwang instantly wrapped his legs around him.

"W-warn a guy first," Eunkwang laughed, leaning in for a kiss. "I think this is the only time I'll ever be taller than you. But I don't think you can hold me up for this long just to prep me so let's go to the bedroom first. Then...then you can fuck me against any wall you want."

Sungjae laughed. "Deal." He gently put Eunkwang down only to swoop him up into a bridal carry and grinning down at his lover, wiggling his eyebrows. "Do you like this, my princess?"

"Now you're just showing off," Eunkwang muttered, blushing madly.


	40. Eunkwang x Hyunsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vampire!Hyunsik and Human!Eunkwang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long im so sorry ;w; im still very much open to prompts :)

Eunkwang had his theories about the mysterious handsome stranger that always entered his bar at the same time and left at the same time. People-watching was half the job of a bartender as the other half was being a very poorly paid therapist. And regardless of how many times he watched the man-Hyunsik he learned his name was Hyunsik though that was the only thing he learned-he couldn't figure out what his deal was.   
  
Peniel teased him about having a crush and maybe he was right because when Hyunsik sent a glance his way, Eunkwang always found himself looking the other way, his heart pounding as if he had been caught in a criminal act.   
  
He was closing up the bar when Hyunsik approached him out of nowhere.   
  
"You've been watching me."   
  
Eunkwang yelped and spun around. "I-I'm sorry?" Something about Hyunsik's eyes seemed....dangerous. But then the man smiled and Eunkwang's heart swooped against his will and he was only a man, okay, a very weak man.   
  
Hyunsik just chuckled. "You're really not that subtle."   
  
Eunkwang blushed. "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable. I'll stop." He dropped his keys in his bag and bowed.   
  
"No need to apologize. When I go to a gay bar, I pretty much expect to be ogled. It's part of the reason I go. But you're different. It's like you're trying to look inside me." Hyunsik had stepped closer to Eunkwang, now circling him. He leaned in close, his lips brushing against Eunkwang's ear. "Did you find anything?" he purred.  
  
"I...n-no, I haven't." Eunkwang felt as if he was being hypnotized. This was a strange situation but Eunkwang didn't feel scared, just....exhilirated. He dared to glance back at Hyunsik, his breath stopping at the sight of his golden eyes and sharp fang-like teeth. He couldn't look away.  
  
"Do you still want to know who...what I am?" Hyunsik asked, his voice softening a bit.   
  
Eunkwang nodded. "Yes!"


	41. Peniel x Eunkwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A little scene full of soft love

Peniel kissed every inch of Eunkwang he could get his lips on, smirking when Eunkwang whined at his attempts to tease.   
  
"More, Peuni, please!" He wrapped his legs around Peniel's waist, digging his heels to get his desperation across. "Fuck me!"   
  
"So impatient today," Peniel chuckled. "It's cute though." He grabbed the lube, pulling his fingers out to coat his cock. The sudden attention to his neglected dick made him groan, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling. He leaned down and kissed Eunkwang, slow and sweet, pulling away a bit to whisper, "Turn around, baby."   
  
Eunkwang complied eagerly, but he kept his head turned to watch Peniel slide into him, unable to keep his gaze off the handsome rapper. There was just something beautiful about the intense concentration Peniel's expression had when he fucked him. "Beautiful," he moaned as Peniel started to thrust.   
  
Peniel moaned in response, gripping Eunkwang's waist and leaning over his back. "I should be saying that," He murmured as he kissed Eunkwang's neck and slid his hands down to roll his thumbs around Eunkwang's nipples.


	42. Changsub x Hyunsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Changsub with a vibe in him grinding on Sik’s thigh and Sik’s praising him for being so cute and for cumming over and over for him like a good little slut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever just....think about...hyunsik's thicc ass thighs *sweats*

Changsub felt fuzzy all over. His sweaty hands clung to Hyunsik's shoulders, wrapping around to dig his fingernails in his upper back, while his hips rocked his dick back and forth on Hyunsik's lubed up thigh.   
  
Hyunsik ran his hands through Changsub's hair, mussing up his style so he could tug at some strands and make him moan. He kissed his forehead and whispered, "You're being so fucking cute. I almost want to give in and take this out of you." He reached down with his other hand to nudge the vibrator, and Changsub shudder and his hips stuttered, his body not sure whether he should thrust forward or push his ass back. Hyunsik giggled. "Almost."  
  
"Fuck! Hyuuunssiik," he groaned, dragging his lover's name out.   
  
"Come for me, baby," Hyunsik murmured, ducking his head to kiss Changsub's cheek and then his chin. "Come all over my thighs like a good little slut."   
  
Changsub cursed again, his hips speeding up against the slipper slope of Hyunsik's skin. As Hyunsik's lips met his, he went loose then rigid and his whole body shook as he came.   
  
Hyunsik deepened the kiss and lifting Changsub up so they were up on their knees. His hand sliding down again to turn off the vibrator and pull it out, squeezing Changsub's ass afterwards. "So fucking cute."


	43. Sungjae x Hyunsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bottom Sungjae and top Hyunsik please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sungjae is a fucking whiny demanding power bottom i dont make the rules

"Come on, hyung, fuck me," Sungjae cried out, frustrated with the slow pace Hyunsik was taking. He reached out, fiingers dancing down Hyunsik's abs and rolling around to grab the base of his dick. "And I want all of your dick. Not just the tip."   
  
Hyunsik grinned. "So demanding. But it's hot." He pulled out a half inch then slammed in, cutting off Sungjae's whine and making him hiccup. "Like this?"   
  
"Yes, fuck! Fuck me like that," Sungjae moaned. He lifted his legs, holding them from behind his knees. It got the desired reaction. Hyunsik cursed and continued the brutal pace.


	44. Peniel x Hyunsik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: may i request a pensik fic where hyunsik is edging peniel? maybe even teasing or praising him, up to you! thanj you! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pensik is just pure yall  
> its like double sunshine and rainbows and glitter

"You're distracting me," Hyunsik murmured as he pushed Peniel towards his studio's couch, letting him fall onto it.   
  
"Ah, I've been caught," Peniel with a monotone voice then he smiled sheepishly. "Just thought you needed a break, that's all."   
  
"You're not getting off that easy, especially with that bulge." Hyunsik smirked when Peniel blushed. "I want to watch your jerk off. Pull your cock out."   
  
Peniel shivered at the tone change in Hyunsik's voice, quickly following his order. He got his fingers and palm nice and wet, feeling triumphant when Hyunsik cupped his crotch and sat down in his chair. He thrusted, closing his eyes,   
  
"Keep your eyes open," Hyunsik ordered. "Look at me."  
  
Peniel moaned at the dark lust in Hyunsik's eyes, quickening his hand.   
  
"Stop." Peniel's hand slowed down and stilled, and Hyunsik smiled at the confused expression. "If you want to keep playing like this, touch yourself again after 30 seconds. If you want to stop, then we can stop and do something else."   
  
Heat swirled in Peniel's tummy, only his quiet pants could be heard. Looking Hyunsik straight in the eyes, he squeezed his cock and continued at a slower pace.   
  
Hyunsik smiled. "Good boy." Peniel shivered and quickened his pace once more.


	45. Minhyuk x Eunkwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: May I request a fic where Minhyuk is in a meeting he reads a text from Eunkwang stating that he’s all alone and aroused and even sends Minhyuk a naughty pic

He put his phone on vibrate just in case, so he wouldn't miss an important call or text. It was easy to sneak a peek at his screen since he wasn't one giving the presentation.   
  
He never knew such a small, innocent act could make him feel so flustered all of a sudden.   
  
Eunkwang: > × < I got home early from work babe, miss you this much!   
  
The picture attached was of his husband completely naked, taken at an angle that showed off his lovely collarbones, his soft tummy, and his very hard cock. Minhyuk couldn't stop staring and he was sure his coworkers were starting to notice he wasn't giving his full attention to the meeting. He shoved his phone in his pocket and plastered on a polite smile, impatient to go home.   
  
The commute home was torture as well, of course he got off at rush hour where everyone was just as impatient to get home as he was, though he should consider himself lucky he had his own car and didn't have to suffer through public transportation half-hard.   
  
Eunkwang hadn't sent him any more salacious texts after that one, but Minhyuk couldn't stop thinking about it. His sweet, bubbly husband send him a dirty text, nude pic and all! While he was at work! This opened a whole new avenue for their sex life that Minhyuk didn't even think they would ever take! And now there was a multitude of possibilities that awaited him at home, all dirtier than the last because Minhyuk's imagination was going into overdrive.   
  
His phone dinged as he pulled into the driveway.   
  
Eunkwang: ♡ got a surprise for you in the bedroom ♡  
  
He raced to enter their home the minute he got the car parked, cursing as he dropped his keys and had to pick them up, and then finally, finally, he was inside. "...Eunkwang?"   
  
Everything was quiet and normal from what he could see, but his heart still beat fast. He made his way to the bedroom, and as he got closer, he could hear the whirr of some toy and the moans of his husband growing louder. The door was ajar and he only needed to give a slight push to see Eunkwang laid out on the bed for him.   
  
Wearing a pink lingerie set, with the panties pushed aside to allow the vibrating dildo pulse inside his wet hole. His cock was standing up just like in the photo but it was trembling and leaking precome, unable to do much else with the pink cock ring tightly wrapped around it. Nothing much Eunkwang could do anything about it anyhow since pink leather handcuffs kept his hands above his head.   
  
"Fuck, Eunkwang!" His imagination really couldn't do any justice to the real thing. His half hard cock was now fully hard and bulging obscenely through his suit pants.   
  
Eunkwang licked his lips and spread his legs wider so Minhyuk could see everything. He grinned and blushed at the obvious want in Minhyuk's eyes, still feeling a bit shy despite putting on this display himself. "Heeeyy hooooneeey! Had a good day at work?"f


	46. Minhyuk (Solo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: exhibitionist minhyuk feeling himself

Minhyuk loved going to clubs. It was the best form of stress relief. A couple of sweet drinks, the music pulsing through his body, and of course people staring at him as he danced.   
  
He was a bit of an exhibitionist, so what? People seemed to enjoying watching him give a show as much as he enjoyed giving it. A crop top and skinny jeans were enough to show off his body properly. As well as to let others cop a feel if they wanted.   
  
But that was all he allowed. Nights like these were for him and him alone. Getting off on the feel of people's gazes eating him up was just a bonus.


	47. Hyunsik x Eunkwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a fic where sub!Eunkwang and Hyunsik are doing some kinky stuff and Hyunsik goes a lil too far and Eunkwang has to use the safe word? Maybe some cute aftercare as well

"Come on take it, you little bitch!" Hyunsik growled, tugging on Eunkwang's hair as he pumped his hips and then he put his other hand around Eunkwang's throat.  
  
"Sw-swimm-ing! Swimming!" Eunkwang cried.   
  
Hyunsik took his hands immediately off of Eunkwang and sat up on his knees. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Eunkwang shook his head, voice a little raspy from screaming so much. "You didn't hurt me. It was the uh, the uh..." He pointed at his neck. "And the comment...after 'come on take it'...."  
  
"The choking." Hyunsik nodded in understanding then he frowned. They had talked about choking before, and Eunkwang wanted to try it so they worked it into the scene. It wasn't a big deal that Eunkwang found out he wasn't into it as much as he thought was. But they never talked about name-calling and Hyunsik felt terrible. "I'm sorry. I went too far and got too into the scene. Do you want end this?"   
  
Eunkwang nodded and Hyunsik pulled out slowly. "Can you get me some water?" he asked as Hyunsik got off the bed.   
  
Hyunsik smiled and kissed Eunkwang on the forehead. "Of course, Kwangie." He started a bath as soon as he got Eunkwang the water, popping a bath bomb in it.   
  
"That bath bomb smells amazing," Eunkwang said loud enough for Hyunsik to hear, putting the glass down on the nightstand, half of the contents gone.   
  
"I'm glad you like it. It's lavender lemonade. I'll remember to get more," Hyunsik said, walking back into the bedroom and over to the bed, leaning down to pick Eunkwang up, bridal carry style. They kissed as their bodies got closer and their heads leaned in without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this so much! i just like writing aftercare scenes :)))) theyre so sweet and fluffy


	48. Changsub x Eunkwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Changsub having a rough day and going to a strip club, and Eunkwang being the main stripper of the night

When Changsub felt particularly indulgent (and when work was particularly tough on him), he went to his favorite strip club/cabaret. There was something relaxing about having a delicious meal while gorgeous people danced and sang and stripped for your pleasure. All Changsub had to do was sit back and watch.   
  
His favorite stripper was nicknamed Silver Light, an apt name for someone who shone so brightly on stage. The show started with Silver Light being wheeled out onto the stage on top of a grand piano, clad in a fine tuxedo that would soon be taken off. For now, the pianist played a sensual jazzy tune and Silver Light sang, his sultry gaze dancing across the audience, enticing each and every one of them, making it feel as if they were having a private performance.   
  
Changsub soon forgot about his food as he watched Silver Light drop his gaze on him and then winked. He swallowed and gripped his napkin tightly, feeling his palms sweat. He held his breath as the stripper slid off the piano gracefully and took off his jacket as he walked off the stage and into the audience. One by one, he took off his ensemble, draping it across some of the customers' shoulders, his touch barely grazing them, teasing them, but leaving them breathless anyway.   
  
He glided from table to table, until he stopped at Changsub's table. All he had on left was sheer stockings attached to just-as-sheer panties by garter,and a striped black-and-white corset. Changsub almost choked as Silver Light sat on his table, resting his feet on Changsub's lap (so close to his crotch!!) as he sang the final verse while looking into his eyes. He finished with a smirk, pressing his feet against Changsub's crotch purposefully before jumping off the table with a dainty hop.   
  
Changsub deflated into his chair as he watched Silver Light walk back to the stage, his eyes helplessly gravitating toward his ass swaying back and forth.


	49. Eunkwang x All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eunkwang being Super sensitive so he always gets accidentally aroused by the members touches

Eunkwang can't help it. He doesn't even need a solid touch for his body to react. Just a graze of a finger, or the brush of a shoulder, or a pat on the back. His insides are melting with just the simplest of touches.

It's the worst when they're promoting. They're more subtle about it. He swears that his members are doing it on purpose. They ask him if he's okay or if something is wrong with the most innocent look in their eyes but he knows. He can see them barely hiding their smirks and giggles.

By the time they are on their way home, he's tense from holding himself back, from trying not to pop a boner right then and there in front of their fans, or worse...begging for someone, anyone to touch him properly. He uses his gaze to convey his desperation, and his lovely, infuriating members all understand. They arrange to go straight to Eunkwang's place.

He clings to the closest member, which happens to be Hyunsik, once they're all inside. "Please...please stop teasing! I need you!" He jutted his hips forward, pushing his aching hardness against Hyunsik's leg.

"Our poor sensitive baby," Hyunsik murmured.

"Should have said something, Kwangie," Peniel teased. Eunkwang whined.

"Alright, we tortured him enough," Minhyuk said. He ruffled Eunkwang's hair, caressing down his face. "Do you want just Hyunsik, baby boy?"

Eunkwang shook his head. "All of you," he demanded. That was met with Hyunsik lifting him up and carrying him to the bedroom, the others quickly following.


	50. Eunkwang x BTO6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I think i rlly need a fic where the members just give Eunkwang a real good fucking before he leaves for army bc tbh I’m real sad abt it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been such a lazy bitch but suddenly im in this mood and writing doesnt feel as hard or frustrating right now?? lets see how long THIS lasts ×______×
> 
> and yes i am also very very sad about eunkwang being away for 2 fucking years come cry with me about it

2 years is a long time to go without seeing someone. Eunkwang figured that's why his members were more affectionate and free with touching him than their usual skinship. Not that he was complaining, he was honestly melting under all the attention. But from the looks and whispers they were sharing between themselves, he figured they were doing this on purpose, to get him excited for an event they had planned. He was definitely more than excited.

       ♡       ♡       ♡       ♡       ♡       ♡       ♡

"Fuck, hyung!"   
  
"I thought that was what you were doing, Peuni!" Eunkwang gasped out. He mewled when Peniel slapped his ass in response, his hole clenching in return. His arms shook from the effort of holding himself up and Peniel noticed immediately, lifting him up to hold him to his chest.   
  
He felt Peniel fuck him deeper and god it felt infinitely better. He felt sexy and triumphant as he noticed the semi-amused looks his members were giving him, all still completely aroused and casually stroking their cocks.  
  
"I think I'll miss your dumb jokes most of all," Ilhoon murmured, approaching the bed and leaning in for a kiss. Eunkwang pouted and whined as the kiss was accompanied by Ilhoon's hand on his cock. His hand was mean, attacking his sensitive spots with no mercy.  
  
"Gonna miss you too, Hoonie!" he shuddered, stuck between wanting to thrust forward and push back. Stuck between a cock and a hard place. He giggled at his joke. "Hey guys-!"  
  
Sungjae groaned. "Don't say it! Hyung, I'm serious, you'll make me wilt."   
  
"Wow, are you telepathically linked?" Changsub teased.   
  
"He's just predictable!" Sungjae said in his defense but he was blushing.   
  
Minhyuk chuckled. "Peniel, stay still. Kwangie, move your hips, baby." The lube bottle was passed down, assembly line style, and Ilhoon grinned when it was handed to him, understanding. Pouring a generous amount on his palm, he loosely wrapped his hand around Eunkwang's cock. "Go ahead," he purred.   
  
Eunkwang's cheeks flushed red as he fucked himself on Peniel's cock and into Ilhoon's hand. He could feel the burn of their gazes so strongly, adding to the heat that bubbled inside him from the unrelenting stimulation. "Oh, fuck, I'm getting close!"   
  
"Come for us, baby boy," Minhyuk cooed.   
  
"We got you, hyung. Just come," Peniel muttered, busying himself with marking up Eunkwang's neck.   
  
The rest of the members nodded and murmured in agreement. Eunkeang needed no further encouragement as he spilled into Ilhoon's fist. With Peniel's support, he was eased on his back, propped up with tons of pillows, and left to rest a bit with a sweet kiss from Peniel. He knew it wasn't over, they had made dirty promises of making him come until he forgot his own name. This was the first of many. He spread his legs, still twitching from his orgasm, and Hyunsik slid into the open space with quiet grace.   
  
"First come, first served," he said teasingly, as he gripped Eunkwang's thighs and squeezed, then pushed them back until his knees touched his chest. Honestly, no one would even dare to argue, eager to see what Hyunsik had planned.   
  
"Am I a meal then?" Eunkwang asked, shivering as Hyunsik's usual chill demeanor shifted to a primal desire. Want was heavy on his tongue and filling his throat as if choking him.   
  
Hyunsik grinned, sunny smile tinged with a devilish edge. "You're a full course, hyung." Eunkwang's moan spilled out of him, unable to hold back his reactions any longer. Hyunsik responded accordingly, getting his lips and his teeth on every bit of skin he could reach. Once he was satisfied with the marks he made, he licked down Eunkwang's body. He made quick work to reach Eunkwang's asshole and he didn't hesitate at the sight of the twitching, slick, pink hole.   
  
"Oh, fuck, Sik-fuckfuckfuck!" Eunkwang sobbed. Limited by Hyunsk's strong grip holding him down, he could only twist and tremble. He didn't know what to hold onto and his arms flailed out in the direction of the other men.   
  
Minhyuk and Changsub came to his left and right side respectively, climbing on the bed to kneel above him. He settled down some as Minhyuk petted him and combed his fingers through his hair. He fell deeper into a calm state when Changsub settled two fingers into his open mouth, and Eunkwang was ordered to get them wet. He laughed when Eunkwang whined as he pulled his fingers away. You'll thank me later, don't worry."  He circled the wet fingertips against Eunkwang's left nipple, leaning down to suck on his right.  Eunkwang jolted from the sensitivity, but the three men held him down firmly.   
  
"It feels so good, you don't know what to do right? " Minhyuk kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back, kissing his lips. Eunkwang tasted his sweat on Minhyuk's tongue.   
  
"So..so good," Eunkwang gasped. "Please...!"   
  
"Think he deserves another orgasm," Hyunsik said, voice rough but full of tenderness. He licked up Eunkwang's taint and rolled his balls gently in his mouth.  
  
Minhyuk smiled. "Can you come for us, baby?"   
  
"I bet he can. He's a good boy! Aint ya, Kwangie?" Changsub said, smacking a kiss on his nipples. The sound made Eunkwang burst out a giggle.   
  
For them...for them, he would do anything. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I want to come. I can do it. Please, please, please."   
  
"You're so fucking cute, hyung," Hyunsik groaned. He and Changsub smacked at each other's hands as they both wanted to jerk Eunkwang off to completion. (Sungjae and Ilhoon shared a look while Peniel and Minhyuk watched in amusement). Changsub won as Hyunsik gave up, choosing to keep eating out Eunkwang, finally shoving his tongue inside as deep as it could go.  
  
It wasnt a cock but it was something at least, he hated the empty feeling, craving that fullness. And with Changsub stroking his cock, the stimulation brought him closer to the end. Eunkwang came faster than he thought he would, his orgasm hitting him like lightning, making him scream and trash in Minhyuk's arms. Hyunsik sat up to watch him, just like the rest. His cock let out weak spurts of come, but Changsub didn't let up, milking him to his last drop and then some.   
  
"S-subiiiie!!!" He sobbed. His body shook from the overstimulation.  
  
"Think he's had enough," Minhyuk said, flicking Changsub on the head. "You sadist." Changsub just smirked and shrugged as he slid off the bed.   
  
"Break time?" Peniel suggested. Even with his cock at full mast, he didn't seem too bothered, spinning around in a desk chair.   
  
Minhyuk nodded. "Good idea. Sungjae, grab a wipe for his sweat. Ilhoon, get a glass of water and a straw."   
  
Any other time they would argue or make a quip but they left without a word and returned as quickly as possible. With a bit of shifting, they settled around Eunkwang, who was now sitting up and leaning against Minhyuk. His head was still a bit foggy and he latched onto Minhyuk as close as possible for affection, which gladly gave, caressing and kissing him.  
  
"Oh my sweet babies, you actually care about me," Eunkwang said affectionately.   
  
Ilhoon grimaced and blushed at that. He shoved the glass forward, the straw poking Eunkwang's chin. "Just drink, hyung."  
  
Sungjae huffed out a laugh, but said nothing as he thoroughly wiped the sweat off Eunkwang. No one said anything for a while, really. Comfortable, familiar silence fell over the room as they gave Eunkwang time to recover. Gradually they all gravitated towards their center, towards Eunkwang, gathering around him on his too-small-for-7-people bed. Eunkwang felt so loved and a bit choked up but told himself not to cry. "I love you."  
  
"Eunkwang....." Sungjae said. "....Don't you dare cry or you'll ruin the mood."  
  
The group laughed at his reaction, not even surprised that Sungjae made a joke instead of responding sincerely.  
  
"He means we love you too," Hyunsik said, stretching up enough to kiss Eunkwang's shoulder.   
  
"I know," Eunkwang said, a bit smugly.   
  
"This cuddling was nice at first but now I'm starting to feel uncomfortable," Peniel said, trying to get up. "Too much body heat." With that, they moved to untangle themselves. Hyunsik tickled Changsub who was half-asleep and startling him out of his sleep. Only Minhyuk, Sungjae and Ilhoon remained on the bed. Eunkwang eyed the younger men curiously, wondering what they had in store for him.   
  
The duo shared glances between them until Ilhoon spoke up. "Hyung, we want to fuck you at the same time. Sungjae will fuck your mouth, I'll fuck your ass."   
  
With that proposal, a wave of heat crashed through him and the atmosphere in the room became charged with sexual energy again.  
  
"I...uh...I wouldn't be against that, at all," Eunkwang said, fidgeting excitedly. He sat up on his knees, turned around, and got into a crawling position. "Do you want me like this? Is this good?"   
  
"Fuck yeah," Ilhoon growled, squeezing his ass, spreading it with oen hand and dipping his thumb down to press against his hole, slick with lube and saliva. Eunkwang shivered and moaned, pushing back for more. Ilhoon didn't try to stop him, letting his thumb slip inside.   
  
"God, you are such a slut, hyung," Sungjae remarked. He moved until he was on his knees before Eunkwang. "You didn't even wait before you were on your hands and knees for us." He smirked at the blush that spread on Eunkwang who didn't even try to deny it.   
  
"Eunkwangie's just a really good boy," Minhyuk said, reaching out to squeeze his cheeks. "Isn't that right?" He leaned and kissed him, deep and dirty, leaving Eunkwang gasping and whining for more.   
  
"It's our turn, hyung, don't distract him," Sungjae, pouting a little.   
  
Minhyuk rolled his eyes and sat back. "Well, get on with it then."   
  
"Don't need to...fuuck...tell me twice," Ilhoon grunted as he pushed into Eunkwang's hole. "Fuck, hyung, you're so fucking tight!" Sungjae quickly followed Ilhoon's example, and pushed into Eunkwang's open mouth.   
  
"We'll do all the work, just take it," Sungjae said. Eunkwang almost nodded then let out a muffled "Okay". They started out pretty slow, trying to get a matching pace as they pushed and pulled off balance at first. Soon, they found a rhythm that had Eunkwang wanting to cry from how good and full he felt. When Sungjae pulled out, Ilhoon thrusted forward, and vice versa, kicking up a brutal pace. Eunkwang especially loved how vocal they were, growling and grunting and moaning like they were losing their minds from pleasure as he was feeling the same. He honestly thought it couldn't get better until Minhyuk started stroking his cock to full hardness.   
  
He shuffled forward and started whispering near Eunkwang's ear. "Feels good, doesn't it? You're taking them so well. Such a good boy for us. They wanted to fuck your ass at the same time actually but they decided to switch plans when they realized how much prep work it would take."    
  
Eunkwang's eyes widened and he moaned as the image of two cocks stuffing him full flashed in his mind.   
  
Minhyuk grinned. "Oh you like that? We'll have to try it one day then. When you come home maybe, we'll take our time stretching you out, stuff a plug in you, keep you nice and open for us."   
  
"Hyung, you're distracting him again," Sungjae huffed.   
  
"You have to stop anyway. He's getting close and you can't come yet," Minhyuk replied. "Just stay still."   
  
Ilhoon and Sungjae stuffed Eunkwang as much as they could, their hips shaking from the effort of keeping themselves from not thrusting. Spitroasted on two cocks, so full it made him dizzy, Eunkwang still didn't think he would come again but Minhyuk's expert fingers coaxed another orgasm from him. He didn't feel anything come out but the orgasm shook him to his core, making him collapse onto his left side, Sungjae's cock slip out of his mouth. Ilhoon joined him, being his big spoon and holding him through his trembling. He dropped quick pecks on his nape, slowly slipping his cock out.   
  
"Eunkwang? How do you feel?" Minhyuk murmured. He caressed Eunkwang's face, wiping the tears away and brushing away his hair, matted with sweat. "It was your first dry orgasm, baby boy."   
  
"First time I've seen you like this, hyung. It's kinda hot," Sungjae said. Eunkwang giggled a bit weakly. Minutes passed before he could gather the energy for a response. He felt all floaty and weird like he was having an out-of-body experience. Once he felt back in his own body and solid once again, he slowly spoke.  
  
"It...it was a lot. I didn't even know I could feel like that. So much at once. I think I might die if you touch me again. But...I liked it."   
  
"I won't, don't worry," Minhyuk said. He dropped down to kiss his forehead. "So salty!" he teased. Eunkwang blushed and hid his face in the sheets.

  
"It's all of your guys' fault!" he whined.   
  
"Guilty," Hyunsik laughed.   
  
Minhyuk grinned. "Wanna fuck you, baby. Do you want another break first?"   
  
"No, just want you." Eunkwang shook his head and reached out for Minhyuk, kissing him as soon he was close enough. He let himself be picked up and placed on his back. His cock twitched weakly at the show if strength. He moaned as cold wet fingers pushed into his puffy and sore hole. It was quick and dirty work, Minhyuk's patience had run out on this point and Eunkwang was opened up enough by now. Eunkwang spread his legs as far as they could. Even with how tired he felt, he only had to look at Minhyuk to feel the stirs of arousal and love rise up in him.   
  
"Good boy," Minhyuk moaned as he pushed his cock inside Eunkwang. Be grabbed the lube again and dribbled some onto his cock as he moved. It was a sloppy and noisy fuck, Eunkwang's ears were burning from the dirty sounds they were making. The other members gathered around to watch and Eunkwang did his best to leave no cock unattended, mouthing at anything he could reach. Minhyuk groaned at the sight of cocks being shoved in Eunkwang's face. "Such a good boy for us! Taking us so well, you're so good for us, baby, you were made for us! You're ours!" He pulled back until his tip teased the rim then slammed back in, making Eunkwang hiccup and cry out. "Who owns you, baby?" He gripped Eunkwang's hips tightly, pulling him back onto his cock every time he thrusted forward. "Who are you?"   
  
"Yours, yours, yours," Eunkwang sobbed, gripping the sheets so tight. "I'm BTOB's!"    
  
"Good boy."  
  
"Fuck, Minhyuk, please," Peniel groaned. "Can we come now? Wanna come on his face." The other members agreed, hands squeezing their cocks, not daring to even move for fear of coming right then and there.   
  
Eunkwang nodded rapidly. "Please, please, come on me! Want you to, please!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, okay," Minhyuk said, halting his thrusts and pulling out, feeling just as affected as the rest. "Open wide, baby."   
  
Eunkwang stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes. The first splash of hot come on his body surprised him as it felt like he was waiting an eternity. He moaned at the feeling of being used like a toy, as come hit his skin. He licked at the drops of come that hit his lips and swallowed, not liking the taste but knowing it would make whoever came react. The curse he heard sounded a lot like Hyunsik. He shuddered at the feel of come coating his hole and his eyes popped open at the feel of Minhyuk's cock pushing it inside him.   
  
"Oh fuck, hyung, that's dirty," Ilhoon gasped.   
  
"I'm jealous, I want to come inside him, why do you get to come inside him,: Changsub complained.  
  
"It's not the same as coming inside him," Minhyuk argued.   
  
"Might as well be," Changsub argued back.   
  
Eunkwang couldn't help but laugh at how silly the argument was, feeling full of happiness and love for his members. They stopped in embarrassment and chuckled, realizing also how dumb they sounded. "I love you guys. I love you all so much."   
  
They collectivelly softened and gazed down at Eunkwang with equal love and affection.  
  
"....This was hot in the moment but all this come on me feels gross now, someone carry me to the shower please," Eunkwang whined cutely, holding out his hands. "Actually, it has to be Sungjae! You have to shower with me before I go! It'll be bad luck for me if you don't!" The members snorted and laughed at the familiar plea.   
  
"What, how does that even make sense, hyung, you're so weird," Sungjae said, rolling his eyes put picking Eunkwang up into a bridal carry anyway. He really never felt more loved.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
